


Lunch time on Tuesdays

by NewtonSangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adopted Character, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, They're cute, because we're starving in this fandom, benho - Freeform, especially ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/pseuds/NewtonSangster
Summary: Minho is ready to face the struggle of another Tuesday lunch time, until a blond-haired angel comes his way and decides to brighten his day.Benho highschool alternative universe, ft. hints of Newtmas and adoptive dad JorgeEnjoy <3
Relationships: Ben & Minho (Maze Runner), Ben/Minho (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Minho has been bullied by a bunch of guys for being adopted :(
> 
> POV: Minho's
> 
> TW//some harsh things about adoption are said at the beginning of the fic

I hate lunch time— especially on Tuesdays. This shuckface Rob and his band of assholes always find a way to annoy me and remind me I’m just an “orphan with no real parents” while I’m eating. If I wasn’t a foot smaller, I would’ve already punched the life out of them. But as Newt and Thomas say, those close-minded stupid guys aren’t worth risking my life.

Usually, we go to lunch together, and we talk and laugh loud enough to forget they exist —when Newt and Thomas aren’t kissing half of the time. But on Tuesdays, they have an extra class I don’t have, which make me desperately alone to face the moment. And today, we’re Tuesday.

I’m putting a plate of chicken and potatoes on my tray when I hear way too familiar mocking laughs behind me.

“Look who made it here!”

“Isn’t it that poor little kid with a fake dad?”

“I wonder why the man even bothered adopting him.”

_ How original _ . I already know all their insults ; nothing new, I’ve got these for ages. I’m about to leave to go eat far from them when I hear Rob add something else.

“I bet he’s as stupid as Minho.”

That’s the last straw. They can insult me all they want, but never  _ ever  _ my family. I don’t care if I’m way smaller, I’m gonna beat the shuck life out of this asshole.

I turn around in a split second, ready to race over to them, when something stop me from going further. Or rather  _ someone _ , that by the way just received the content of my tray on their shirt.

As I hear Rob and his friends laughing louder over there, I look up to the person I just bumped into.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you I–”

I stop, not being able to go on as I discover the  _ angel _ that’s standing in front of me.

The blond-haired boy smiles, his blue eyes looking directly at me. “It’s okay, it’s just food on a shirt. Nothing serious!”

_ How is he so kind? How is he so  _ perfect _?  _ I shake my head, realizing I’ve been staring at him for a few seconds without doing anything. I kneel down and start collecting my food and broken plate, the boy putting his own tray on the floor before starting helping me.

“Oh no no, don’t bother,” I say. “It’s my fault. You can go join your friends, I’ll do it.”

“Actually,” the boy says, “I’m alone. I’m new here, I haven’t time yet to make some friends.” He points at Rob and his group behind us. “Now I know I shouldn’t sympathize with those guys,” he smiles.

“Yeah, they’re jerks,” I look down. “They’ve been bullying me for almost a year.”

“What about we go eat somewhere else?” he asks, a smile on his face.

“ _ We _ ?”

His smile disappears. “Oh uh… sorry. I thought we could–,” he apologies.

I put a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. “I would love that,” I smile.

After ten minutes of wandering in the hallways, we finally reach his locker. Ben —he told me his name as we were walking— said he has an extra shirt in it, so he’ll change before we go eat. 

I read the number on his locker.  _ A11 _ .

“Funny, mine is A7,” I say. “We’re not far from each other. How did I not see you before?”

“I arrived yesterday,” Ben says. “My mom got promoted and we had to move out here.”

“Oh,” I simply say.

“Can you hold my tray so I can open my locker and get changed?” Ben asks.

“Sure,” I grab the tray. My hands are free since mine crashed on Ben’s shirt. I don’t know what I’m going to eat.

Before I know it, Ben removes his shirt. I quickly turn away, feeling my cheeks slightly heating up.  _ What the hell is wrong with me?  _ I decide to focus on the food on the tray to change my thoughts.

“You didn’t pick the chicken?” I notice. “You should try it, it’s one of the only eatable food they serve here.”

“Oh, I’m a vegetarian,” Ben says. “No meat for me. But I trust you on the chicken,” he laughs.

I laugh back. This guy is definitely perfect.

“There!” I turn back to Ben now wearing a green shirt, perfectly fitting with the blue of his eyes.  _ Why am I even noticing this? _ I shake my head ; I really have to stop.

We head to the outside, sitting down on a lunch table.

Ben puts his tray on the table, taking the plate of vegetables and handing it to me.

“Here, eat,” he says. I look up to him.

“What?” I ask, confused. “No, it’s your food, you eat it.”

“You’ll need it more than me,” he says. “You need energy to lead the track team.”

I look at him, this time beyond confused. “How do you know?”

He laughs. “Your jacket with  _ Keeper of the Runners  _ printed on it was a slight hint,” he smiles.

“Oh, right,” I laugh. “Let’s share the food then.”

He nods and hands me his fork and grabs his spoon before we start eating, the plate between the two of us.

We spend the whole time talking and laughing. As much as I like eating with Newt and Thomas, I’ve never felt that happy during lunch time than now. I’ve learned that Ben is the most interesting person I know ; he reads a lot of books, he plays the guitar, he’s even part of a few association, animal protection and LGBTQ+ ones (which, as a pansexual, lifted my heart). He even has two ducks at home! He showed me some pics that made me let out a little “Awww”, earning a soft smile from Ben.

“Oh no,” Ben suddenly says, looking at his tray.

“What?” I ask.

“I forgot to take a dessert,” he says with an apologetic look.

“Oh–” I fumble into my pocket, getting an apple out of it. “It’s the only thing I managed to save from my lunch,” I laugh, handing it to him. “Here you go.”

He smiles and goes to cut it in half, but I stop him.

“No, no,” I say. “Eat it. It’s my way of thanking you for today. You saved me from my daily torture,” I smile.

Ben smiles back. “If I win an apple every time I eat with you, we should do this more often,” he winks.  _ Did he just imply he’d love to do this again? _

“Then I’m getting you tons of apples,” I say, winking back.

The school bell eventually rings, and the both of us grudgingly get up from the table, stopping our conversation.

“Well,” I say, “that was nice. We should do it again soon.”

Ben smiles. “I may have a better idea,” he says.

He gets out a notebook and a pen from his backpack, scribbling something on the corner of a page before ripping it off and handing it to me.

“There,” he smiles. “Next time, invite me in a nicer place than this school. You owe me a date,” he winks, before kissing my cheek. “Bye Minho.”

With that, he walks away, leaving me standing in shock.

Ben. This angel. Kissed me. And wants me to take him on a date.

I can’t help the huge smile that grows on my face. Maybe I love lunch time on Tuesdays after all.

Today, when dad comes pick me up after school, I get into the car with the unusual wide smile that hasn’t left my face since lunch.

“Was your math class that entertaining?” Jorge asks, confused.

I turn to look at him. “It was shucking boring,” I tell him, still smiling.

“Then what’s up?” he asks.

I reach my pocket and get the little piece of paper with Ben’s number on it, smiling more if that’s even possible. “I fell in love,” I say.

Dad smiles, driving out of the parking lot. “I want to know everything.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho owes a date to Ben, and he'll do his best to make it perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really, REALLY mushy. maybe that's why you'll love it.

“DAD!”

I hear footsteps rushing in the corridor, until a head pops through the open door of my room.

“Are you okay?” Jorge asks, a worried look on his face.

“No,” I groan. “I’m struggling with this shuck tie.”

Dad laughs, walking over to me and grabbing the strip of fabric around my neck.

“It’s not funny,” I say as he knots the tie.

“You know,” he smirks, “it’s just a first date. Not your engagement party.”

I nudge him in the shoulder. “Quit making fun of me, you’re not helping.”

“I’m just saying that the tie overdoes it. Why don’t you just go for something simple?”

“It’s Ben,” I reply. “It shouldn’t be simple.”

“After having spent hours listening to you talking about him at dinner, I can say he’s the type of guy that’s more into simple things,” Jorge continues. He goes to my closet, quickly grabbing a green shirt and a pair of black denim jeans. “Drop the tie and put these on. He won’t resist,” he winks.

I nudge him again before he leaves the room, leaving me alone with my new clothes and my way too fast beating heart.

I make it to the place I told Ben to join me, carefully parking just besides the ice cream shop. Dad let me borrow his car for the occasion —not without a “if you damage Bertha, you can say goodbye to your future car”.

I get out of the car and look around, trying to find my cute blond-haired boy. I finally see him, waiting a few feet from the shop. He’s wearing a cream-coloured tank top, short enough to let his stomach appears when he lifts his arm to run his hand through his ruffled hair. He’s  _ stunning _ . Dad was right about the simple part of it. I’m glad he made me abandon the tie.

I make my way to Ben, him turning his head as he sees me, a smile on his face.

“Hi,” he simply says.  _ Why is that enough to give me goosebumps? _

“Hi,” I say back. “I’m a little late, sorry.”

“No worries,” he smiles, “I just got here a minute ago.” He stares at me a second, before speaking again. “I love the green shirt. Shall we go in?”

I nod, unable to get another word leave my mouth. We walk into the shop, and I’m immediately grateful for the fresh air, hoping it’ll make the slight blush I feel on my cheeks go away.

The shop isn’t too crowded, and soon it’s our turn to order. Ben goes for vanilla and apple sorbet, and I choose the chocolate and caramel ice cream.

“That’ll be eight dollars,” the seller says.

Ben reaches into his pocket, but I stop him. “Don’t bother,” I smile. “I’ll pay.”

“What ? No no–”

“I’m the one taking you out,” I cut him off. “Besides, I owe you food, remember?”

Ben smiles at the mention of the first time we met. Two weeks have happened since then, and we haven’t stopped talking. We’ve texted each other every day and had lunches together on Tuesdays, until I finally found myself asking him for a date a few days ago.

“Fine,” he finally says. “But next time, it’ll be my turn to pay.”

“So there will be a next time?” I smirk as I hand the money to the seller.

Ben simply winks as an answer. 

We reach a small peaceful park, sitting on a bench before starting eating. We speak for a while, about everything and anything, like we’ve known each other forever. It’s almost unreal that after all the talks we’ve shared within such a little time, we still have so many things to learn about each other. And I’m pretty sure I don’t know yet about half the things that make Ben the perfect boy he is.

“I’m really glad you finally asked me for this date,” Ben eventually says. “I almost thought you wouldn’t,” he laughs.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I laugh back, internally cringing at the blush coming back to my cheeks. “It’s kind of the first time I... like someone this way.”

“Oh?” Ben tilts his head.

“Yeah,” I say, my eyes focusing on my ice cream as I start fidgeting the little plastic spoon. “Except my two best friends, most of people have always been treating me... differently. They either talk to me like I’m a fragile thing, or insult me for not being like everyone else, just like Rob does. So I’ve never really had occasions to get close to someone this way.”

Ben nods, letting a few seconds happen before he turns back to me. “Well, then, I’m honored to be the first guy you  _ like _ ” he smiles, stressing the last word.

I look up to him, smiling back. “I’m honored you’re the one I like. Seriously, ocean blue eyes, angel blond hair and cute smile? I hit the jackpot.”

We both burst into laughter, and it almost feels like I’ve never been happier. Maybe it’s true?

Suddenly, Ben stops laughing, making me stop too. He stares at me, and I start getting worried.

“What?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer, smiling as he reaches my face with his thumb, wiping the corner of my lips. “You eat like a baby,” he softly laughs.

“I don’t!” I protest. But I don’t get any reaction. Ben is still staring at me ; still staring at my lips.  _ Oh my god _ . 

We slowly get closer, and it feels like forever until we finally kiss. And at this right moment, at this right place, my lips locked to Ben’s, I know.  _ I’ve never been happier. _

I come back home two hours later, after having driven Ben back to his place. I stayed there for a while, petting his ducks with him laughing as he took pictures of me with them. We kissed one last time before I leave, and the feeling was still the same. It felt  _ right _ .

And now, as I open the door of the apartment and sink onto the couch, I can’t stop smiling.  _ Ben kissed me. Twice _ .

I see dad coming over with a smile that says “tell me everything”. So when he sits next to me, handing me a cup of coffee, I tell him everything. And everything fits in three words.

“I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of unexpected and it came anyway! so who knows, maybe i'll come up with a third one...
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Benho being soft ft. an unexpected guest

School ended earlier today, because of a teacher meeting or something like that. I didn’t really pay attention to Principal Paige’s speech. What I know though, is that thanks to this free-from-school afternoon, Ben is sitting on my couch with my head on his lap, softly playing chords on the ukulele I made him buy last Saturday at the little music shop we passed by.

My eyes are closed, and my feet are sticking out from the armrest my legs are laying on, gently waving along with the music. 

“Turns out playing uke isn’t as hard as I thought!” Ben laughs, the music stopping above my head.

I slowly open my eyes. “Just because you’re an amazing guitar player, shank.”

“Just because I’m learning how to play it for you, shank. I would’ve never taken it if you hadn’t insisted,” Ben sticks his tongue out, combing a strand of hair out of my forehead with his fingers.

“See? Now you’re grateful I made you break your wallet for it,” I smirk.

“It was just sixty dollars, Min.”

“Shush.” I close my eyes again. “Less talking, more strumming.”

Ben laughs, and I feel his lips brushing mine before the music starts again.

Him and I have been officially dating for a month now. We spent a few weeks having dates and kissing at high school when no one was watching, until one day, during another date at the ice cream shop, I accidentally called him “boyfriend”. I immediately apologized, but he cut me off.  _ I like boyfriend _ , he said, smiling. Until then, we’ve been dating, and I’ve never stopped calling him that. Soon enough, November’s cold weather became an excuse to snuggle whenever we could.

Being with Ben is another kind of happiness, something I’ve never felt before. He makes me feel complete and safe, and it feels so right. I know I found my place to be when I’m by his side.

Many times I’ve been so close to let three words slip out of my mouth ;  _ I love you _ . I know it’s too early, and I don’t want to freak him out. Thomas and Newt didn’t say ‘I love you’ to each other before two months and a half of dating, and God knows they were already in love way before. So I know it’s not the right time yet.

Am I even in love? I’ve never been before, so I don’t really know if my feelings are right. But when I look at him, at the way he smiles at me, at the way he hugs me… I want to believe it’s love. That I’m not making a mistake on this.

That he’s not a mistake.

“For God’s sake!”

The train of my thoughts suddenly stops, my eyes opening and Ben stopping playing. Both of us look at each other as if the other had said those words. But none of us did.

“Minho, how many times have I told you not to put your feet on the armrest?”

I get up in a split second, now recognizing who the voice belongs to. Footsteps come closer from the end of the corridor.

“You’re not the one cleani– Oh,” Jorge cuts himself off, stopping in his tracks, his eyes landing on Ben.

“Uhm… hi Dad,” I start.

He ignores me, staring at Ben with confusion. His eyes squint.

“When did you get home?” I try to ask.

“I told you this morning I wasn’t working today, I’ve been in my office to fill some papers for hours. I was going to get coffee but– Wait, when did YOU get home?” his eyes finally drift over to me. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” he asks, quickly glancing at his watch.

“We finished earlier today, so I invited–”

“Let me guess,” dad cuts me off, smirking. “Golden hair, angel blue eyes, plays an instrument? I think I’ve heard enough about him to know who he is.” He comes over, reaching to shake my boyfriend’s hand. “Hi, Ben.”

“Hi Sir,” Ben shakes his hand. “So Minho talked about me?” he smiles, peaking at me.

“Everyday!” Jorge laughs, Ben joining him as I mentally slap myself for feeling a blush coming to my cheeks. “Please kid, call me Jorge. Don’t make me feel older than I already am.”

Ben nods, and Jorge heads over to the kitchen.

“I’m making coffee, do you want one, Minho?” he asks. “Oh, and Ben, I bought tea bags for the day I’d finally meet you,” his smile grows bigger as he fills the kettle with water.

Ben turns to me. “So you  _ really _ talked to him about me,” he quietly laughs.

“Maybe,” I look down.

“That’s sweet.” He quickly kisses my cheek before turning around to the couch to gather his stuff.

I join dad into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he reaches for the biscuit shelf. 

“Where are the cookies I bought yesterday?” he frowns.

“Ahm… We might have eaten them earlier,” I say, smiling apologetically as he turns to me, sighing. 

“You know I’m not going back to the store before next week, right?” he says. “I don’t want to hear you complain there’s nothing left to eat before then.”

“Gotcha,” I nod. “Want me to get the cups?”

“No, no, I already prepared them,” Jorge smiles, showing me the three cups already out on the counter.

“Don’t tell me you chose that ridiculous  _ #1 Son _ cup,” my eyes widen, staring at the cup dad got me for Christmas a while ago.

“You don’t like it anymore?” he asks.

“Dad! Ben’s here, you get that, right?”

He tilts his head. “I don’t think he’s going to run away because of a coffee cup. I’m not an expert, but he seems to like you pretty much,” he smirks, looking at Ben putting his ukulele in its case.

I blush again. “Stop it, will you?” I nudge him. 

He laughs, before filling the cups with water. “Would it bother you if I stayed a little with you kids? I’d like to get to know my future son-in-law. If you’re getting me grandkids with him, I want to approve,” he winks.

“This is exactly why I don’t want you to stay,” I say.

“Fine, fine.” He grabs his cup in a hand, ruffling my hair with his other one. “But invite him for dinner next week. We need to make this official,” he smiles before leaving the kitchen and heading to his office.

“No we don’t!” I yell so he hears me. I don’t get any answer, but the apartment is small enough for me to know he did.

“We don’t what?” Ben asks as he reaches my side, wrapping a hand around my waist. 

“Dad wants you to come for dinner next week to ‘make this official’”, I mime the quotes. “You don’t have to accept, though, he will get over it.”

“Honestly, I don’t think he will,” Ben laughs. “He seemed pretty hyped that you got him a son-in-law.”

“Ugh, way to make a first impression,” I groan, taking the cups and handing one to Ben before heading to the table.

“Don’t be so hard with him, he’s nice,” Ben sits on the chair next to me. “Besides, I’m your first relationship ever. Let him time to adapt, he’s learning too.”

“Right, right,” I wrap my hands around my cup, brushing my thumb on the mushy inscription.

“He was here for five minutes and I can already tell without a doubt he loves you a lot. He wouldn’t want to mess things up for you,” Ben says, smiling before taking a sip of his tea.

“Hah, yeah,” I smile back, looking up to my boyfriend. “I know he’s trying his best, I am too. I just… I don't want to ruin it all. I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“Really?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” I bring the hot cup to my mouth, trying to hide my cheeks blushing for the umpteenth time today. 

Silence sets in for a minute. What if I shouldn’t have said that? There’s nothing I hate more than exposing my feelings and being vulnerable, even with Ben. I trust him, but I’ve learned not to give people what they need to hurt me. I made this mistake with the wrong persons enough times.

“I don’t want to lose it either,” Ben eventually says. I turn to him, and my eyes meet his. “I don’t want to lose you.”

I don’t answer, putting my cup back on the table and getting up before sitting on Ben’s lap. I cup his face in my hands, leaning over and kissing him.

“You won’t lose me, shank,” I pull away. “I hope you didn’t plan on dating some other boy soon, because I might stay on this comfortable lap of yours for a while.”

Ben giggles. “What a shame, I noticed this cute guy Gally in my math class, I was about to ask him out.”

“You would dump me for Gally?!” I fake a shocked face, putting a hand on my heart.

“Never,” Ben says, gripping my waist –way too low to be friendly. “You’re the only cute guy I want.”

“Good that, pretty boy.” 

I lean over to kiss him again, this time more intensely, our lips only just pulling away to catch some air before meeting again. I feel Ben’s hands getting lower and lower on my back.

“Sorry I just forgot my gl– WOW”

_ Oh my god _ . We quickly pull away, turning to Jorge who chose the  _ best _ time to come back in the kitchen. Ben looks down, his face reddening in an instant. 

“Uhm…” I try to say something, but nothing comes. I awkwardly get up from Ben’s lap, grab dad’s glasses on the counter and walk over to him. “Is it what you were looking for?”

Dad grabs his glasses, his eyes still widened and his mouth slightly opened in shock. “You… weren’t about to do weird things on the table, right?” he asks.

“No!” I immediately answer, my face burning from embarrassment. “We were just kissing.”

“It looked like way more than kissing to me,” dad says, before dropping his face into his palms. “Oh no, it’s already time for  _ the _ conversation.”

“Okay, okay,” I motion him back to the corridor, “if you want, but can we have this conversation later? This is going to be torture, so at least let Ben out of this.”

Dad doesn’t answer, just turning around and whining something about his –in his words– "little one growing up too fast" before going back to his office. 

I take a deep breath, hearing Ben getting up behind me.

“I may have ruined my first impression,” he says. We both fall silent, looking at each other for a minute, before bursting into laughter together. 

“Thank you for having invited me over,” Ben says as he grabs his ukulele case before putting on his coat. “That was fun,” he smiles. “Especially the part your dad caught us making out in the kitchen.”

“Oh please, you’re not the one who’s going to have a conversation about safe sex as soon as the door will be closed,” I whine.

“It’ll be fine,” Ben says, softly kissing me. “At least you’re going to talk about it with your dad. Imagine when my mom tried to explain to me how to put on a condom! Worst day of my life.”

“Okay, you win,” I laugh.

We kiss one last time and Ben goes to leave, but before I close the door, he turns around.

“Oh– I almost forgot,” he starts.

“Hm?”

“I may have bought two tickets for Winter ball,” Ben smiles. “And I need a cute guy by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! As a strong Benho stan I've been starving for new fics so I decided to provide a little of my favorites babies ^^ 
> 
> I update a new chapter every 100 views 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it so far, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
